


Death Note: Kira's Return

by Mysterie



Series: Death Note - Second Coming [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Crime, Death, Deception, Moral Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written by me years ago and I'm just sharing it here. </p><p> </p><p>Also, heads up, there will be a choice as to what ending you want to see near the end. It will be up to the readers how this ends (originally). So don't forget to be on the look out for that poll!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me years ago and I'm just sharing it here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, heads up, there will be a choice as to what ending you want to see near the end. It will be up to the readers how this ends (originally). So don't forget to be on the look out for that poll!

The crowd stood around the single candle on the cliff, each holding a candle themselves. Each praying for the return of Kira, their savior... It had been two years since Light's death, and still they prayed. Prayed for a sign that Kira, their hope, would return. Among the crowd was a young American woman; she had just turned 20 years old and she'd come to listen to those who were praying. No one noticed that she wasn't one of the regulars as there were so many who came each year. She blended into the crowd, a white cowl covering her dark brown hair; her dark hazel eyes on the ground even as she listened to those around her pray aloud for Kira's return.   
  
_So many.... Can I do it though? Can I take up the reins where Light left off?_  The woman wondered as she stood in the crowd.  
  
  
  
Two days earlier....  
  
  
Kari Winlow arrived at her country home to find an unmarked envelope sitting on her doorstep.  
  
_What on Earth?_  Kari picked up the envelope and went inside. She tossed her keys onto the kitchen table and tore into the envelope; a black notebook slid out along with a note. Kari picked up the letter:  
  
  
Dear Kari,   
  
If you're reading this, then something has gone wrong with my plan. Though I hadn't thought it possible at first that "N" would catch on to me so quickly. Likely he has outsmarted me and my two companions and has either imprisioned me or I am dead. I sent this package to America to be delivered to you. I knew that I could trust you with this Death Note. The police have one and someone named Mellow has another, while the third is hidden safely. I acquired this fourth one from another shinigami, Rem, who had not had just one, but two notebooks. When I discovered this fourth one I knew that I had to use it as insurance. I've torn a couple pages from it, but inside the notebook itself I've written the instructions on how to use the Death Note in English. Take care.  
  
Light  
  
  
Kari stared at the note in dumbfoundment and then looked down at the simple black notebook. After a long moment she picked it up; she looked around as if expecting a shinigami to appear, but nothing happened.   
  
_Huh.... I guess the Shinigami is shy or something... no, that doesn't make sense... Oh well, it might be better without a Shinigami anyway. I don't need something hideous hanging over me all my waking moments anyway. What am I thinking? Do I intend to use this notebook? How can I be sure it's real? Then again... Light's never lied to me before... I'll have to test it out. But how?_


	2. Return

At International Criminal Police Organization (Interpol), speculation was floating around the room in heated debates or hushed tones. It was the sound of footsteps echoing in the room that caused the police to begin to quiet down. In this room that descended with desks like steps, police officers from all over the globe were present; each of those in the room remembering that the last time there had been such an uproar over a case a nightmarish chase with a psychotic killer had ensued. Now there were rumors flying around that it was going to begin all over again. A figure in a brown trench coat and hat set a laptop on the small table next to the podium at the front of the room; on the wall behind the figure was a large screen that displayed the Interpol logo of a giant globe surrounded by an olive branch crown. On the small screen of the laptop was a single, eloquent letter "L."   
  
“It seems we have underestimated Kira. There are reports all over the place that he’s back.” One police chief said.  
  
“That’s ridiculous!” Another shouted from somewhere in the room. Murmurs rippled through the group.  
  
“It’s obvious from the latest forty deaths that whoever has replaced Light Yagami is no mere copycat.” The voice came from the laptop, effectively silencing the room once again; L continued on.  
  
“Each death was an hour apart from the previous and the locations of each death is scattered as well. There is no possibility that the forty deaths are just a coincidence.”  
  
“How are you going to get Kira to come out of hiding?” Someone asked.  
  
“The last time a broadcast in a single area, one at a time, to lure out Light using false information. I’d like to try this tactic again, but with some alteration. The broadcast will be world wide, but it will be done with each section of each nation having a different convict for a spokesperson on different news stations as well. Each convict is to be watched during the broadcast, after for thirty days. Any unusual deaths, specifically heart attacks, will tell us where to begin the search for Kira.”  
  
“It’s probably another kid from Japan.” Someone near the Japanese police chief muttered aloud.  
  
“I resent that!” The Japanese police chief said angrily.   
  
“Calm down chief, don’t let it get to you.” Matsuda said, he’d come along and had been deemed one of the best to accompany the chief as he’d been one of the small group that had hunted Kira to the very end, even with the whole world against them.   
  
“We should not jump to conclusions, even if the first Kira was in Japan.” L said and continued as the Japanese police chief settled down.  
  
“Light had a lot of followers world wide by the time he was caught. Likely we are dealing with a possible believer; whether this is fact still needs to be proven. On the chance that is what we are dealing with it may be harder to pin them down then it was with Light.” The room was dead silent, it had taken L and the small group of Japanese police that had worked with him five years to take down Light. It had been costly to the public and police though in human lives. If the rumors turned out to be true, the question then was how many would die before the new Kira was caught; how long would people live in fear?  
  
Later that night, Kari flipped on the TV to the news channel as she sat down in a recliner, a woman reporter was just starting to speak.  
  
“Now we’ll show the world wide broadcast that I’m sure everyone has been waiting for. The famous “L” is going to make his appearance and address the culprit, many are saying is Kira, who is responsible for the recent death of forty criminals world wide.” The camera shifted from the woman to a young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes; he sat a table and in front of him was a name tag that read the name he gave.  
  
“My name is Lin C. Ikawa. I am known more commonly as “L.” The only one able to mobilize police world wide. I’m issuing a challenge to the one who is now being called Kira. Give it up. I will find you.”  
  
“Is that so L? Just what kind of fool do you take me for?” Kari murmured to herself as her lips twitched slightly into a small smile.   
  
“Kill me if you think you can. I dare you.” Kari got up from her chair even as the man said as much, she went into the dinning room behind her and grabbed a sticky note pad as well as a pen. She carefully took down the name even as he continued to taunt her.  
  
“I’m waiting.” The man said even as she grabbed the remote and hit the mute button. Kari went back to the dinning room table and picked up the digital camera that was also sitting on the round table along with junk mail and notebooks; on top of which was the Death Note. Kari looked at the black notebook a moment before shaking her head and going back to the silent TV where the man was still talking, though now his words were silent to her. Covering the flash, she took a picture of the TV. Pleased that the picture had come out clear, she slid the cover back over the lens and put the camera back on the dinning room table.   
  
 _I wonder… what are you up to L? There’s no chance you’d really risk yourself this early. You wouldn’t be alive today if that were the case. Hmmm… the newscaster said it was world wide… but I wonder if that’s actually true._  Kari went through the dinning room to reach the kitchen where she picked up the phone from its hook on a counter and quickly dialed. The phone rang twice on the other end before she got an answer.  
  
“Hey Aunt Rose, it’s Kari. Are you watching the news right now?”  
  
“Yes, as a matter of fact we are. I can’t believe that monster is back.”  
  
“Me neither.” Kari said as she moved back to the TV in the living room.  
  
“Hey, just out of curiosity, is that guy on the TV named Lin still talking to Kira?”  
  
“Lin? No, the man talking is Li L. Xing, he even has a name plate though I can’t image why.” Rose replied.  
  
 _So, that’s your plan then L… use a different person for a different area. Nice try, but you’re going to have to do better then that if you want to find me._  
  
“Xing? Can you spell that for me? I’m practicing my Japanese for when I take a class next semester. I’m getting a head start and I want to see if I spelled it right from just hearing it.”  
  
“X-i-n-g.” Kari carefully jotted down the name.   
  
“I thought so, thanks for the help. I’m going to call everyone else. Take care, love you.”  
  
“Okay, any time. Love you too baby doll.” Kari hung up the phone then quickly dialed another number. Before it was 10:00pm she’d gotten four different names from four different states, including Lin’s name.   
 _Hmm, a good start, but not enough names. I’m going to have to get some from outside the U.S. or I’ll end up leading L straight here. I don’t want to encounter him that way. I’ll need at least four from one or two other countries and then some scattered. That should work._  Kari thought to herself as she unmuted the TV and shut it off. She grabbed her purse and her car keys, heading out the front door. Half an hour later she was sitting in front of a computer in a cubicle at a college university with a thin, lanky man with dark brown hair and eyes stood behind her; he adjusted his glasses even as she said.  
  
“I appreciate this Uncle Mark.”  
  
“Any time Kari, any time. I‘ve got my own work to get to, if you need anything I‘ll be a couple cubicles away.” He replied.  
  
 _If all goes as planned, the police won’t think much of this until it’s too late and the evidence they need is all but non-existent._  Kari thought as she slipped a pair of gloves on from her pocket after her uncle had left; she’d been careful not to touch anything with her bare hands since coming. Once she had the gloves on she hacked into her home computer to transfer a temporary program that would allow her to do as she pleased undetected. Become a “ghost” on the Internet. Kari was quick with her research and by the time her uncle reappeared he found that she’d shut down the computer and was just getting to her feet.  
  
“Finished already?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s amazing how much information is easy to get on the Internet these days.”   
  
 _Especially if you know how to hack into police records without setting off any alarms._  She thought even as she gave her uncle a sheepish smile.  
  
“I really appreciate it. I guess I should get home and print up that paper. I do have class tomorrow and I didn’t want to print it here since I didn’t want to inconvenience you or anything.”  
  
“Nonsense. Are you sure I can’t persuade you to stay the night?”   
  
“No, sorry. Another time maybe, say “hi” to everyone for me.”  
  
“Will do.” Mark said as the two of them hugged.  
  
 _If L is as good as they say then this place will come under suspicion for a while. A perfect cover._ She thought, making sure that her uncle didn’t see her slip on one of the gloves before she left; Kari was taking no chances. When she got outside she took out a crumpled bit of paper from her pocket. Those whose names were written on it would already have died in the 40 seconds it had taken her to go from one file to another, finding their pictures. She could kill them by just knowing what they looked like and their name; it had been their pictures she’d needed to get and she’d gotten them.   
  
One month later….  
  
L sat in front of a small speaker even as he cut up a piece of paper in one hand, a small paper model of the White House that was nearly complete; he needed only one more piece before it was finished.   
  
“L, the American police chief, Akun, wants to speak with you.”  
  
“Put him through.” L said as he slowly and carefully snipped at the paper.  
  
“L speaking.”  
  
“L, there’ve been twenty more deaths here in America and Canada reports fifteen more. With the deaths scattered as they are, how are we to find Kira?” Akun asked.  
  
“Four of those killed were in America, four in Japan and another four in Mexico; this alone narrows it down to these countries as since there were so few from the other four countries who reported deaths among the convicts they had chosen.”  
  
 _So, he’s on to me. He was smart enough to scatter the deaths so that it would be difficult to pinpoint his location at any point. The question is how did he get the information? Could it be, like last time, and be one of our own? No, that would make sense; each country picked convicts from the locations that the broadcast was to be made. There’s no way any one could have known before hand all the names and faces of those who were killed. On top of that, several of them wrote messages before they died…_ L looked at the written messages that had been translated into English, each on note cards; the first read:  
  
Fate is something everyone must face.  
Is there any escape?  
No, there is none.  
Death will find me.   
  
Maybe not today, maybe tomorrow.  
Except that it may be soon.  
  
 _Wait… if I take the first letters of each line… This first one reads ‘Find me.’ And the second…_  L moved over to where the note cards were. He picked them up and then went back to where his model was; the last piece laying next to the unfinished model. He set the second message next to the first:  
  
Is it all for nothing?  
Forging through life?  
  
Yesterday I was a simple man.  
Or was I really?   
Underneath it all, could I be more?  
  
L moved the third message next to the others, it was shorter, even though it was the second to be found.  
  
Could there be something more?  
All could be good then.  
Never would I fear anything more.  
  
 _‘Find me if you can.’ He’s taunting me. He doesn’t think that I’ll find him, but I will find you Kira. Just as I did before and I will stop you._  L thought to himself as he reached for the last piece of the model and set it in place, completing the White House. He carefully picked it up and got to his feet, he moved over to a shelf that was on one side of the room where models of the Eiffel Tower and the Sphinx also were. As he set the model next to the Eiffel Tower a door opened behind him and closed quietly. L paused where he was; none of the other SPK members were in the same part of the building that he was and Linder, one of the more athletic of his members, was out on an assignment.   
  
 _Could it be….?!_ L wondered as he didn’t move a muscle for the longest moment. He wondered if he’d misjudged the new Kira. What if the person behind him worked for Kira? Or was Kira himself? The thought sent a snake of fear through him, the first he remembered have ever feeling; as well as the uncertainty that gripped him now. He’d never been uncertain until now. He wondered if it would be wise to turn and face the person who had come. If it was Kira, he was taking a great risk. After a moment’s hesitation he made up his mind and turned to face the person who’d managed, some how, to make their way into the SPK without setting off any alarms or alerting any of the other members.


	3. The Other

_Could it be….?!_  L turned around to find a young woman, standing before him in a black trench coat, wearing black boots, black cut-off gloves, deep navy blue jeans and a dark, blood red T-shirt. Her dark brown eyes met his lighter brown ones, her hair was a dark chestnut brown.   
  
“So you're the famous L.” The woman said with a slight smile that conveyed self assurance.   
  
“Don't bother fretting, lucky for you I have no interest in your real name or killing you. I’m with a secret service.”  
  
“The Secret Service? Why would they get involved?” L asked, intrigued that this woman, who claimed to not want to kill him; had barged in like she owned the place.  
  
“Not THE Secret Service, a secret service. I work independent of the government, much like you do I suppose you could say. Most think I'm just outside the side of the law.”   
  
“I see. You're the one everyone calls ‘the shadow.’ You infiltrate places the police can't even get into and are out before anyone knows who you are or that you've even been there. You‘re also seen as unorthodox and wanted for infringement on police investigations.” L said calmly.  
  
“You've done your homework. You're right of course. My methods are a bit unorthodox at times, but it gets the job done and in the end, like you, I always get my target.”  
  
“What do you want with me?”  
  
“I want to join you. A temporary truce let’s say. It‘s simple, I help you catch this new Kira and in return you don‘t decide to hand me over to the local authorities. You can call me Agent K by the way; my real name is, like yours is to you, my own little secret.”  
  
L stood, looking at the woman with a look that could be call vacant, but in truth he was considering her words very carefully.   
  
“No.”  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow at him, waiting to see if he would explain.  
  
“As a member of the SPK it is my duty to serve my country by bringing those who do wrong to justice. I couldn't justify taking your help and not handing you over to the authorities afterwards.”  
  
“I see, well, it was worth a shot.” K shrugged her shoulders.   
  
“If you ever change my mind you can call me.” K said, moving over to the models and placing a small card on the table.   
  
“Offer’s always open.” L didn't say anything, but watched as she walked out the door. He turned to watch the monitors, but he didn't expect to see her and, as expected, she never did appear on the monitors; having slipped in just as she'd slipped out. L walked over to the consol and hit a button, Rester was in the lower wing of the building.  
  
“Rester, I want the cameras in the buildings checked for blind spots.”  
  
“Blind spots?!?”  
  
“Yes, and have Gevanni help you.”    
  
 _Agent K is obviously good if she could slip past security cameras. Why would she want to help us? If rumors are to be true, then she takes only cases that interest her, cases that police usually can’t solve or have deemed unsolvable… Sometimes even meddling into solved cases only to prove the original case mishandled. Does she have a personal vendetta against Kira?_  
  
Agent K walked down the streets, a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes and her hair tucked under a hat. It was clear that, like so many people, she wasn’t taking any chances that she wasn’t being tailed by Kira. She didn't have a guilty conscious, but she did want to bring down Kira and live to tell about it.   
  
 _L … he surprised me. I thought he’d be more open to help, but I guess if he can’t solve it he’ll come to me. I’m sure there will be a time… If everything works out as I think it will. Go ahead and prove me wrong L, if you can._  K thought to herself as she walked over to a red car and got in. She started the vehicle and drove off.   
  
Kari paced her living room floor slowly, leisurely. She wasn't stressed, but she was a bit edgy.   
  
 _I need to find out who L is without being suspected. It’s going to be difficult when all records of him have been destroyed and not a single picture exists. He’s probably not going to just tell me either; that would be his most guarded secret. Still… there must be some information somewhere as to who he is. The American government would have it under lock and key somewhere… The FBI or CIA maybe… or somewhere in the Pentagon’s systems. Assuming I could, hacking into those places won't be easy and one slip up would mean the end of Kira real quick. Hmmmm… for now I should concentrate on school and lying low as Kira; doing what I can, but spacing it out more and not using all heart attacks. That way not all of them will seem like Kira’s doing._  
  
Kari moved over to the couch and lay down, having solved part of her situation. Already the police were everywhere. She'd seen them on the highway, flagging down speeders where the highway ended, but now there were police at nearly ever place she'd gone; doubling the chances she'd get caught in public.   
  
 _With the extra guard, it’s going to be tough to hide any targets I pick out in public. I know Kira once had the ability to just look at people and know their names, or rather, had someone who could that worked for him. I'd need a Shinigami for that though and this notebook doesn't seem to have one. That makes continuing Light’s work tough. How he expected to do it I'm not sure, but he did have inside information from the police because of his father. I have to hack my way into systems rather then being able to just pick it off a computer at home.That makes things more difficult I suppose; I can't use my home computer to hack into police files because it’s not coded. I need to get it coded. Maybe I know someone who can…_  
Kari got up and headed for the computer in another room, she sat down in front of the computer and began to sign on to the Internet.  
  
 _Next question… what do I tell him? I guess I’ll have to take my chances._  
  
Screen-    
  
Kit25: Hey  
Neo5: hi  
Kit25: I have a favor to ask of you.  
Neo5: What kind of favor?  
Kit25: I want to send a coded message to someone who doesn't want to be found, but to do that I  
need to have my computer's ISP coded and hidden from the outside world.  
Neo5: a friend hmmm ?  
Kit25: Yeah, it could be a benefit if I had it since I've decided I'll join your organization  
Neo5: ... I'll send you the file you need under code with a lock on it, the password I'll send to you  
via mail along with the application I need you to fill out  
Kit25: It's going to be great working with you  
Neo5: yeah, I'm glad you decided to join  
Kit25: Now's as good a time as any my friend, so how's work going ?  
Neo5: slow  
Kit25: Bummer  
  
Kari leaned back in the chair in front of her computer, a smug smile on her face.  
  
 _That was too easy. I'll have to give over my information to him, but as soon as he discovers what I'm really up to it will be too late to stop me and he'll have no choice but to join me then on threat that I'll expose his little operation to the authorities who have been after him for years. Piece of cake. I wonder if this is how Light felt when he had the second Kira working under his thumb...._


	4. Friends

A chime caught her attention.   
  
 _Hmmm?_  
  
Screen -   
  
AgentK7: hey, been a while  
Kit25: So it has, what have you been up to?   
AgentK7: just the usual, what about you? heard the news?  
Kit25: About the new Kira? Who hasn't? I saw the report, but honestly, L pulled that little stunt with the news before. I remember reading about it, did he think he could get away with it again?  
  
Agent K frowned thoughtfully.   
  
 _So, that's what that was all about... a bold move, if a bit foolish. I remember that now... it was how L had found out that Light was in Japan's Kanto region. This wasn't like that though, this really was a world wide broadcast..._  
  
AgentK7: I remember that too, guess he figured this Kira wouldn't remember that.  
Kit25: It was totally obvious, I mean, come on. Not to mention that he had different people in different states even.  
  
  
Agent K's eyes widened as she stared at the screen, then narrowed slightly.  _So that's how he was trying to trap Kira... still... how could Kari know that? Likely that would have been classified information. Could it be...? But how? No... that doesn't matter now... I have to prove that she either has or doesn't have the notebook._  
  
AgentK7: how'd you know that?  
Kit25: A friend of mine called me up and told me about the broadcast. When I mentioned the name of the speaker he told me someone completely different was speaking on his and he lives in Florida, wasn't hard to put two-and-two together from that.   
AgentK7: friend? which friend? do I know the guy?  
Kit25: Not likely, he's a cop in the northern region, his name is Jager.  
  
 _Jager?! Is it possible that the chief knows her? There's only one way to find out... I only hope it's not right, but with him... one never knows._  K thought as she snapped open her mobile phone and hit the speed dial number.  
  
"This is K." K said as soon as the ringing stopped.  
  
"What is it K?"   
  
"Are you friends, by any chance, with a girl named Kari?"  
  
"As it happens, I am. Why?"  
  
"That's not good... boss, I hate to say this, but I've got a really bad feeling that she might be the newest Kira."  
  
"Can you prove it?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'm working on it. I'm talking with her now."  
  
"As am I." There was a long pause.   
  
"That's a serious accusation K. I trust Kari with my life."   
  
"I know sir, which is why I'm working on finding proof either way and I'm hoping it will be in her favor; she's my friend too." K said as she saw the next message.  
  
Kit25: Why?  
AgentK7: no reason, just curiosity  
  
Kari narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she stared at the screen.    
  
 _She never does anything without a reason... that's why she works for him. She's good at what she does too... too good. I might have to get rid of her, and soon._  
  
AgentK7: hey, I have to go, duty calls   
Kit25: Sorry to hear that. Maybe we can talk later.  
AgentK7: hopefully soon  
  
Agent K signed off.   _Very soon I hope._  
  
 _We might speak sooner then you think K... and it might mean the end of you._    
  
Neo5: what have you been up to lately?  
Kit25: Nothing much really, just busy with school mostly, as usual; you?  
Neo5: *shrugs* ssdd, as usual  
Kit25: Pain that  
Neo5: yeah  
Kit25: Say, weren't we going to meet this Christmas?  
Neo5: as far as I know the plan is still on, assuming business doesn't get in the way; I've got agents insisting on helping the police with this Kira thing  
Kit25: How'd that go?  
Neo5: one of the agents found L, but he wasn't willing to cooperate with my top agent  
Kit25: I see... so, will I be privy to all the information regarding this operation once I join?  
Neo5: yes, of course. I'll give you all the information on it, maybe you can talk to L and get him to let us join with him  
  
 _You're making this too easy..._ Kari thought with a grin.  
  
Kit25: I'll do my best, but if your top agent wasn't able to then I can only try... but I have my doubts  
Neo5: Well... my top agent has a rather... obscene record even for us... her methods have gotten her into a lot of trouble with the authorities at times, but she isn't the top agent for nothing  
Kit25: Right, well, I've got homework to do. I'll be sure to fill out the application fully and send it back the day I get it.   
Neo5: Okay, great, I'm looking forward to it.  
  
Kari signed off, chuckling.  
  
"You've just signed over the whole organization into my hands my "friend." Now I'll be able to finish what Light started and this time, even the famous L won't be able to stop me!"


	5. Uneasy Truce

L sat in front of his computer, running over several Internet reports from top news stations over the world when an e-mail popped up.  
  
~Email~  
  
To: LSPK  
From: unknown  
Subject: Thought you should know....  
  
Message: I've done some investigation and I've a hunch that I might be right on Kira's tail. If you decide that you want me to help you all you have to do is ask. Send a reply and it will reach me.  
  
K  
  
 _She's better then I thought. How'd she get this address? At this point... it looks like I might have no choice. First, I want to find out just who this K really is._  L thought as he slowly hit the key to reply.  
  
Only a minute went by until an instant message screen popped up.  
  


  
Instant Message -  
  
K21009: Still don't want to call off the police hmm?  
LSPK: I don't deal with criminals. Apparently though if you have a lead you're doing  
something right. As much as I might not like it, the SPK could use your skills.  
K21009: I'm not a criminal. I'm on the side of the law remember? Never mind that, I didn't come to argue the point. Let's call a truce.  
LSPK: What did you have in mind?  
K21009: Temporary truce and partnership with me and those who work with me or over me. You keep the police off my back for as long as I work with you. Truce ends after Kira is caught.  
LSPK: Until Kira is caught. I'll send over the information I got from the deaths of the newscasters. Apparently Kira has an attitude.  
  
K leaned forward as she opened the e-mail with pictures of the notes scribbled.   
  
 _'Find me if you can'? Hmmmm, these notes... It's almost poetic in origin and Kari was always one for words; she majored in English when she was in high school and as far as I know she wants to get a book published. Poetry would be right up her alley..._  
  
K21009: Looks like I'm on to something. My suspect is a college student in the U.S. Her name is Kari, I don't know her last name, I'll have to get that from my boss. She majored in English in high school and she's currently having a book published.  
LSPK: You think she wrote them. There's no real lyrical rhythm to it though.   
K21009: I majored in poetry, not all poetry rhymes L. What was sent to you was poetry though. I'd recognize it anywhere.   
LSPK: What do you know about this girl?  
K21009: I'm typing up what I know now. I'll get her complete file from my boss as so as she sends in the application he's sending her.  
LSPK: Know that I'm going out on a limb here. None of the SPK members trust you and neither do I.  
K21009: We don't expect you to trust us completely, but we do expect the same cooperation that we give you.   
LSPK: We?  
K21009: The organization, the boss is here with me. He wanted me to tell you also to expect Kari to contact you. He had told her that she might have more luck in getting you to cooperate with us.  
LSPK: I'll see if I can't get her to talk.  
K21009: L, this is the commander. I caution you to be careful if you try to interrogate her. Kari's smart, street smart at any rate; she might see through you if you aren't aware.  
LSPK: I'll keep that in mind. Will she have access to all the information on the Kira case?  
K21009: Not all. I told her she would, but she'll never know that she's suspected. She might be smart, but she doesn't have any skills that would get around the system's defenses that we have set up. Most documents are paper, rather then electronic, anyway.  
LSPK: A good idea. Keep me informed.  
  
L closed the instant messenger.   
  
 _I underestimated K and the organization, I only hope that I am not underestimating Kira as well._

 

  
  
"Do you really think that's wise? Agreeing to cooperate with an organization like that?" Linder asked. She stood behind L to his left while Rester stood next to her.  
  
"We don't have a choice at this point. All our resources have come up with no clues and the bust that was made by local police in Manhattan was just a ruse. The likely hood that they have the right person is about 2 percent."  
  
"Only 2?!" Rester said, shocked.  
  
"For now. Once we get the records, we'll do a background check. Since both K and her boss seem to know Kari it is only reasonable to allow them to do the leg work. They'll be able to close in on her without being suspected. At this point, it is the only solution. The pieces will fall together like chess. That is what this is. A deadly game of chess to find Kira before Kira finds us."  
  
  
Kari sat on her couch in a half curl, a romance novel in one hand and a can of pop in the other. The Death Note had been skillfully hidden nearly an hour ago. She hadn't given it much thought since.  
  
 _It's so amusing how people make fools of themselves over others. I mean, they're so scared of what they feel that they do stupid things like throw themselves into their work or try everything to push the other person away "for their own sake." It's laughable really!_  Kari thought as she closed the book, having finished the second story in it. It was one of those few books that had two separate stories in it instead of one. She finished off her pop and crushed the can even as she set the book down and swung her legs over the side of the couch to get up. She never sat facing forward on the couch.   
  
 _It's strange... not having a Shinigami. I remember Light telling me all that he learned from his... gosh... what was his name again? Ryk? Ryuk? Ryukun? Ah... who cares... the Shinigami is long gone from this world likely or if not, he's hanging around to find some other sucker to take one of the two books he's got. If there's one thing I've learned from Light, it's to not advertise yourself so much. I'll take a break for a while, let the cops and L stew over the last deaths and my "message" and then kill one or two every so often._ Kari thought as she tossed away the empty can.

 

  
 _Of course it would be easier and smarter to do all my research at the local library and other places. Maybe school even... after all, who would suspect a student looking up criminals just to kill them off with something like the Death Note? L... perhaps you would, yes... you would suspect, but you couldn't prove it. Too many students use one computer and there are too many computers to keep track of on campus. I could easily use one computer and while you're tracking down that one I can switch to one clear on the other side of the campus and use it... or even go back to Manhattan. My uncle's work doesn't have security guards, relying too much on technical security, but then again their building doesn't hold anything of real value so why would any break in.... I could go back, but I should wait a year or so before I do. If I do; not wise to hit up the same place too often, that's how pro bank robbers get caught. They hit the same place too many times and before they know it they walk into a police trap. With the software that Jager is going to give me I'll be able to install it on my laptop and take a little road trip... using both it and public computers across the states. Catching me will be near impossible L.... even you are just one man.... if you are even a man at all..._ Kari laughed at her own double implication. L could be a woman for all she knew, or a simple boy; after all, it wasn't so unheard of for a genius to be of a young age, male or female. In fact, just from seeing movies she knew that there were special institutions for that.  
  
The only thing she hadn't done was try and find the real life counterpart to the ones she'd seen and read about in stories. She knew for certain though that they existed, after all, she was in the education business and it was only sensible that those who showed such promise, and who could afford it, sent their children off to special institutions to learn with those who were like them. They did the same for the below average students who suffered severely, they were put into Special Education; which sometimes was in the public schools and sometimes not. Average and some who were even above average as students went to public schools. The only other classes she'd ever took that had taught her more about people then anything had been her class on communication and her classes on philosophy and psychology.   
  
 _Looks like the classes I took when I wanted to be a psychologist are paying off... and in ways I never imagined they would. What will you do now L? Will you team up with K? Will you tell Jager to send her after me? To watch me to see if I make a mistake? I doubt he'd actually do something like that, we've been friends forever. Still, I'll be on the alert for anyone who seems to be watching me... who asks things they shouldn't or asks too much. It's not likely he'd betray me... but not impossible that he wouldn't want to have me checked out himself. If L plants doubts in his mind it could mean trouble... but not so much trouble with him as I might have with that top agent of his. So far K doesn't know I've known about her for a long while, he let it slip once and didn't think too much of it when I applauded him and her. Sometimes it's just too easy to get things out of people who trust you and think they know you. Though I have to admit, if anyone knows me at all, it would be him... he'd be the closest... I can't think about this too much, I'll worry myself and that will keep me from thinking clearly. No, I must keep it in mind, but not at the forefront. For now, I'm going to relax... play some video games or something. I'm not Kira today... today I'm just Kari._  Kari thought and went into the kitchen to get something to eat before heading to the small room she called the "entertainment room" where she kept all of her games. She picked out a game she hadn't played in a while and stuck it in; it was one she'd never beaten really, but was close to, it would be enough to keep her occupied for a long while. At least until it was time to watch her usual TV shows.


	6. Sharpshooting

Thunder rolled in the distance. Kari sighed as she logged off and unplugged the phone line from her computer. She had a surge protector for the computer, but not for the phone line that connected her to the Internet. Not long after a second surge of thunder came a brief flash of lightening and seconds later came the rain.   
  
 _That figures, guess it means that the cable will be out._  Kari though to herself and settled back at her computer to do some writing. It was only seconds later that she got up again though to peer out the window at her car; had she remembered to roll up the windows? She shook her head and sighed as she couldn't see out the window well enough to tell. Without a second thought, Kari went out the door and into the storm. The wind slanted the rain, pelting her with the tiny droplets of water as thunder rolled and lightening lit up the gray skies. Heedless of the cold rain, she checked both windows then ran back inside as the thought of getting hit by lightening suddenly flashed through her mind. It wasn't likely, of course, but it still was never smart to be out in a storm that had lightening when one was dripping wet... or at all for that matter. She felt a small sense of relief when she was inside and headed straight for the bathroom to retrieve a towel. Kari wiped off her hair and then her clothes before tossing the towel into the hamper and going back to her story. Her thoughts were focused on the story at hand even as she shivered slightly from the chill of her damp clothes.  
  
 _... he stood where he was. Peering over the edge of the cliff; the valley below was untouched by human hand, but even the groups of trees and green plains couldn't keep him from thinking about jumping off the edge; of ending it all. He knew, of course, that he wouldn't; he couldn't. He had too many who depended on him. So many lives that depended on his talents, what they saw as supernatural power; that he was tired of it all and desperately lonely... that he'd suffered the loss of his only family wouldn't mean all that much to those back in the village. Some might understand, might offer sympathy, but they couldn't fully understand it or really grasp what it meant to be the last one of your bloodline and to have to ignore that fact and risk their lives for others. None of them could understand that or what it meant to be a_  
  
Kari's furious typing stopped as the phone rang. With a sigh, she got up and went to answer the phone.  
  
K sat in a chair in front of a computer, behind her, in the shadows, stood J; her boss.  
  
"What do you think boss? Kira's been quiet for weeks now, no unnatural deaths reported and all reported heart attack victims survived. There were only five cases."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. It could be that Kira is on to us... or taking a break from the killings, merely collecting names. It's hard to say. If I were Kira, I wouldn't kill too much, that way I could throw off anyone who might be tailing me and make it more difficult for anyone to know how I get my information and such. It'd be easy to just spend a few hours looking up criminals, taking down their names and such; see who's executed when or if they are even set to be. Then, plan out deaths in detail to keep any deaths from being pinned on me. That's the kicker though... if Kari, who thinks like I do, is Kira... then Kira isn't a guy anymore..." J said thoughtfully.  
  
"Right. Assuming, for a moment, that Kari is Kira I have to wonder how she got the Death Note in the first place. Did she just find it? Was it given to her by Light? and if Light did give it to her then how well did she know him and what he did? How close were they? How much of what he did was revealed to her? Did he tell her how he escaped suspicion of being Kira after his father had made the eye deal with the Shinigami? How he had managed to clear his name with the NPA task force while he and Misa were held for a period of time in imprisonment on the charge of being Kira and a second Kira? Too many questions and only the one who has the Death Note can answer them, whether or not that person is Kari."  
  
J only nodded as his eyes skimmed over a copy of K's conversation with Kari.

 

  
  
"I recently sent Kari the information on the case, with the exception of our suspicions on her. There's currently a storm out where she is though; there's a good chance she hasn't gotten to the information just yet. She'd never risk frying her computer and, if in fact, she is Kira, she'd have just one more reason for not taking such a chance."    
  
  
Kari hung up the phone, tapping a pen on the calendar that was hanging on the wall.  
  
 _Let's see... I can make it from here to here..._ She thought as she looked at dates; she sliced through the current date and picked up the phone to make another call; she was going to go on a trip soon.  
  
  
Two days later, Kari sat at a table, making notes of criminals she saw on the TV in the mall's cafe. She'd spaced out their deaths and had each do random acts that were like them, some rash, making it obvious that Kira was responsible for at least some of the deaths. Kari jotted down the names and deaths on a sheet she'd torn from the Death Note and placed in a notebook that held a story that she could use as cover if anyone came too close to her. It was one she'd been stuck on for some time; using bits of rubber adhesive, she'd hid the Death Note portion at the very back, making it easy to hide as well as dispose of.  
  
 _There is something I wonder about... what was it that Light learned from his Shinigami that he didn't tell me? Obviously the power of "the eyes" was one; I heard about that on the news some time before Light revealed to me that he'd finally won and had killed L. I'll have to get his diary... it might hold clues to the answers I seek or contain them._    
  
"Well, well, at it again I see." Kari jolted and spun around, snapping her notebook shut as she did. A man with hair as dark brown as her own stood before her, dark shades hid his eyes, and he was dressed in a black T-shirt and green army camouflage pants; his white sneakers looked a bit out of place.   
  
"Geez, since when do you make it a policy to sneak up on friends Jager?" Kari asked and lowered her voice so that only he would hear her next words.  
  
"It has to be serious if you've come all this way on business."   
  
"Serious enough, but I didn't come here alone. Six of my top agents are here."  
  
"The Sixlets?" Kari asked, raising an eyebrow at him, obviously impressed as he nodded. Despite the name, the Sixlets were no laughing matter; they were the most skilled in the organization and among the six was K. Her comrades were the technician, M; S, the sharpshooter; Q, the hacker; W, who had connections in high circles, and the weapons expert, D 2. The number identified him specifically since each member took the first letter of their middle name as their call name; the only exception to this rule was Jager. Very few of even the top six knew he was the commander; which spoke of how highly guarded security was within the organization.  
  
"Are they as obvious as you?" Kari asked, her gaze sweeping over those in or near the cafe area; if any one of them had been watching her then it was possible that they were a threat; that they'd seen more then she'd wanted.  
  
"No, not really. It was S who'd spotted you; don't bother looking, they're dressed as civilians."   
  
 _Damn, looks like I don't have a choice then. I can't take the chance something was seen._  

 

  
  
"I see, good thinking. Well, I know S didn't get where she is for nothing, considering her profession in the group. Excuse me a moment. I need to hit the bathroom." Kari slipped the Death Note piece from her notebook as she made a big show of marking which page she'd last written on. Palming the paper, she had folded before hand for such an instance, she lay the notebook down in front of Jager. She knew she had no excuse to take such a thing with her without arousing his suspicion.  
  
"Watch my notebook will you? Oh, and don't peek! It's not finished yet. I'll know if you did, I put adhesive at the back just for that reason!" Giving him a quick grin, which he returned, Kari went off to the bathroom that was a few feet from the cafe. As soon as she was out of sight, Jager moved, carefully shifting through the notebook, but all he found was the adhesive at the back and the story. It had been just like she'd told him.   
  
 _I can see why she'd not want a person to read it..._ He thought, his cheeks burning. Some of the parts of the story that had caught his eye had been pretty embarrassing. He'd been careful though to leave it exactly as she had without moving the adhesive or leaving behind any indication he'd opened the notebook. Meanwhile, Kari randomly picked an open stall and fished out a pen from her purse. She then unfolded the Death Note quietly and began to quickly write.  
  
 _This should keep him from suspecting me as Kira._ Kari thought as she tucked away both the pen and paper into her purse; planning to dispose of the paper later. As she came out of the stall she dawdled before the mirror, counting the time in her head so that it would not be too short or too long of a trip. She brushed her hair so that any who glanced her way would think nothing of her lingering before the mirror. Kari smiled at Jager when she arrived back at the table.  
  
"So, are you going to fill me in? Or is that too high of a priority?" She asked in a low tone. Jager leaned towards her across the table.  
  
"L thinks Kira is here in the U.S."  
  
"Seriously? Who'd have thought? Are there any suspects yet?"  
  
"No, not just yet."  
  
 _Meaning that if there are then L hasn't told you._  
  
"I see, this is frustrating. I mean, we have one of the largest populations in the world! It could be anyone."   
  
"Yeah, I've considered that." Jager said.  
  
"Me too, though I think I know you too well to ever think you'd be able to do such a thing. As much as you want to help people, even you draw the line at killing."   
  
"I do, but what about you?"

 

  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Kari looked at him in shock, nearly exclaiming the words out loud. Only those closest to the table glanced towards them before going back to their own conversations; Kari didn't seem to notice as she continued in a hushed voice.  
  
"I hate just breaking up relationships with boyfriends. Killing takes a cold calculation I don't have. Or desperation, I'd kill to save someone of course... but only in the most extreme cases. You know I wouldn't even touch a weapon if I could help it and that's just what the Death Note is, a weapon." Jager nodded, before he could say anything, a woman in a red dress staggered over to them; her eyes wide in fear and pain. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, no one would think that she could hit a fly at 100 yards.  
  
"It's him... Jager.... Kira... is here..." The woman choked out before she collapsed and people around them began screaming, some running while others grouped around them.  
  
"Kira brings justice!" Someone in the group shouted.  
  
"Kira's struck!" Others screamed in panic and fear. Jager had got up as soon as S had finished her sentence and now knelt at her side while Kari stood behind him, to Jager and those around, S was staring at the ceiling, but her gaze was on Kari whose image was reflected in a curved mirror on a nearby pillar. There was just the slightest curve of Kari's lips as she glanced down at her watch for a brief moment.  
  
 _Five seconds left._  
  
"Kira..." S chocked out as her eyes went wide with shock only to close again as she stopped breathing; she was dead. Jager was still, Kari could sense his pain radiating from him though all he did was cross her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Jager... this is bad. It could mean that Kira knows you're involved."  
  
"Damn it." Jager choked out, pain and anger in his voice. He pulled out a ski mask from his back pocket as he stood up and slipped it on.  
  
"Damn him, I will see him dead!" Jager growled, though none of the dispersing crowd noticed.  
  
 _Will you? I wonder..._  Kari thought and pulled on the mask he gave her, setting her clip-on sunglasses over her eye glasses before they slipped into the moving crowd.  
  
 _Pity about S, such a waste; but, it can't be helped. Time to take some more bold moves by making tapes just as Misa did. I can really screw with them now that they know I'm in the U.S. People are falling in line again too, just as you wanted Light. Too bad you could not live to see this day. The day that people fear to sin even the tiniest bit on that they'll be punished by Kira. I shall do what I can to try and avenge your death Light Yagami, but I make no promise to be able to fulfill it._ Kari followed Jager out of the mall, the two stopping in the shadow of the building part that cast a shadow from the sinking sun; far enough that none coming out would hear them, but close enough to not have anyone turn the corner of the building and surprise them.  
  
"It's not safe for you to be here. If we can assume that Kira is here then he must have made the deal for the eyes since only you know all the names of your members; particularly that of the top six." Kari said in a near whisper.  
  
"Possible." Jager agreed in low tones.  
  
"What other explanation is there?"

 

  
  
"We might have a traitor, someone working for Kira. As you said, only I know everyone, but a high ranking member could access the records if they knew the right code, and only six besides myself knew it until today."  
  
"The Sixlets."  
  
"Not all, just two; S was one."  
  
"Who are the others?"  
  
"N 7, K, M 5, L 22, and J 5." Jager didn't say anything more, and neither did Kari, as a couple of groups of people walked by them, two going in and four groups coming out. Kari frowned slightly in thought.  
  
 _I could definitely use this to my advantage. I'll knock off various members, mostly those of the Sixlets, leaving K to take the heat as the only survivor for a while. Then, when she's been cleared of suspicion I'll get rid of her too. Being the brightest of the six, her intelligence will work against her for the time being. She's also the most dangerous of the six, I'll have to be very careful to make sure she doesn't uncover my plan or me._  
  
"Wasn't J 5 wanting a promotion recently? You mentioned him and one other a month ago, you said you were considering it."  
  
"Yeah, him and N 7."  
  
"Is it possible one of them is the link? That they wanted S's position, but to achieve it she would first have to be out of the picture."  
  
"It is possible. I'll run checks on them and have them watched."   
  
 _Now I'll just have to pick one... after I kill one the blame will fall on the other who will then later be cleared; then the investigation of the deaths will begin again and he'll look for a new person to take the blame and then it will be K's turn._  Kari sighed, her expression troubled.  
  
"This is grave news. I won't say anything to L about it commander. I'll leave that decision up to you." Jager nodded and Kari put a hand on his shoulder, it was the only comfort she could offer her friend.  
  
"I'm deeply sorry."  
  


 

"She knew the risks K 2. Just as you do. I should have known Kira would strike at us because of the lack of information on the SPK. Our secrecy apparently wasn't enough to keep him from discovering us."   
  
"The website! I'll bet you anything that Kira's seen it."  
  
 _Which is true, I have. I saw it in the earliest of stages before you'd had the time to really find someone to work on it for you._  
  
"Yeah." Jager looked at the ground a moment, lost in the last moments of S's life.  
  
"You should keep the mask on until you leave. Kira can't follow us both. He'll likely be watching me, but be careful anyway." Jager said quickly.   
  
"Right. I need to get back to my house, the weekend only lasts so long." Jager gave her a half hearted smile before he turned from her and left. Under the cover of a sigh as she went the opposite direction, Kari murmured to herself once she was sure Jager was out of earshot as she headed for her car.  
  
"You're right about one thing. I am watching you Jager, but only because I know you are the closer threat."  
  
 _I still don't know where L is; my guess would be here in the U.S., but since L is known in Japan rather then here he could be there instead. I at least know where Jager is._  She thought as she climbed into her car; as she started the vehicle the Christian song, Voice of Truth, began playing on the radio. Kari sang happily with the song, all the while inwardly amused at the irony of it all. Like most Christians she'd read the bible and knew one of the Ten Commandments was: Thou shalt not kill.  
  
Devout in her belief, no one but those with open minds would ever believe, think, or even suspect that Kira was among them.   
  
 _I must take care not to let it go to my head; after all, I am not immortal, and I don't do this so I can rule, but for mankind itself._ Kari had just stepped out of her car on the way to her front door when her cell phone suddenly rang.


	7. Setting the Stage

"Hello?" Kari knew who it was the instant he spoke.  
  
"Send the message to L."  
  
"Alright." Kari hung up the phone and then turned if off; she'd set it up so that it couldn't be traced from a distance, but if there was such a device within 30 yards there'd be nothing she could do to prevent it other then turning it off; she had two such cell phones. A black one which she used only for being in contact with the organization, and a gray one which she used for all of her other calls, particularly those she made as Kira. As much as she'd spent to protect both phones she knew that the black was the one least likely to be tracked as she rarely used it. Kari spent the rest of her time working on the tapes; making several dozen copies. She sent each one out to a TV station in different states, using local post offices and printing fake return addresses. After a week of traveling, Kari revisited her second stop in Florida, where she knew she'd told people she'd be going to visit her aunt and uncle. Kari was propped up by the pillows of the hotel bed as she watched the news, waiting as the weather man was replaced by a female reporter.   
  
"Due to demands by Kira, we are going to air a tape from Kira himself." Seconds later Kari smiled as the video filled up the TV screen, the name Kira in -ironically- the same crisp, curved font Light had used while working with the NPA to discover the second Kira, Misa. Kari had kept up with the investigation as well as sharing ideas with Light; she'd been thrilled when he had taken her ideas so seriously, a couple of them he'd even used. His last e-mail had come two months before his death; before things had gone so wrong for him.  
  
"I am Kira." A feminine computerized voice said, on the tape, startling L, who'd been only vaguely watching the news before the reporter had announced the tape's airing.   
  
 _A feminine voice? Could it be that Kira is a woman?!_    
  
"This broadcast will be hitting most, if not all, homes in America as it is one of the most powerful nations." The voice went on.  
  
"To prove I am really Kira, I have set up a live camera that I will have run after the broadcasters stop this tape for a moment." The scene changed back to the reporters as the video was stopped. Kari hit a button on a small remote and the camera she'd hidden in Florida came on; she was only a few blocks away from where she'd planted it. In a picture-in-picture scene, Kari could see her camera's view and the female reporter who was also watching the scene on a TV set that was set off to the side.   
  
"This is indeed live ladies and gentlemen." The reporter said. Kari watched and waited. D 2 came out of a restaurant and Kari zoomed the camera in slightly, following the movements of the man who was dressed in black that she knew to be D 2. He walked right out in front of a moving semi truck; not wanting to seem like a monster, Kari switched the camera off after the truck had hit D 2. 

 

  
  
 _Sorry Jager, but it had to be someone... it was the only way I could get you to believe that it might indeed be J 5 after N 7's "accident" at home._ Kari thought as she looked at the reporter who was pale and very clearly shaken; her voice shook as she spoke.  
  
"P-p-play the t-t-tape." The female reporter said, her co-anchor was no where in sight, Kari figured the man hadn't had the guts to stay after seeing such a thing. The tape once again filled the screen.  
  
"That man was only one of several after me. I do not want to kill any innocent people, but that man gave me no choice. I will not allow anyone to stand in my way. I have yet to deal with the two who are responsible for the death of Light Yagami, the first Kira. Any who help me bring down L and Matsuda will be rewarded. If you're watching L... I will avenge Light one way or another." Kari's phone rang and she picked it up even as she hit the mute button on the TV remote.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"This is L." Kari jolted, surprised for a brief moment.  
  
 _Figures Jager would give him this number._ She thought, looking at the gray phone that lay silent on a small table near the bed.  
  
"To what do I owe this honor?"  
  
"You are Kari, known also as K 2, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you seen the news just now?"  
  
"Yeah, I was watching it. Damn Kira, that's the third guy of ours in two weeks. J still hasn't found the leak either though we have suspects."  
  
"Just how many members do you know in the organization?"  
  
 _How many? Just what do you suspect L? Are you saying to yourself that I am Kira?_    
  
"As far as real names go, I only know two. I know both J and K, but I haven't spoken to either since about two days ago when I reported into J. He wanted to know if I saw anything suspicious in this area, but so far I haven't seen anything; not even on the scouting I've done."   
  
 _Scouting? Could you have visited more then one state during that time without J having any knowledge? Just what is your relationship to him K 2?_ L wondered.  
  


 

"There's likely a leak in the Japanese police as well. Kira mentioned brining Matsuda to justice. While he was there, only the former Kira task force and the SPK knew it was Matsuda who shot Light. I've begun investigating there to see if anyone might have leaked that information and how it got to Kira."   
  
 _That was just a lucky guess L, based solely off knowing the personalities of the task force members thanks to Light._  
  
"A good idea. I didn't find anything here and that camera... I'm not familiar with the area enough to know where Kira put it."  
  
"How is J holding up?"  
  
"Well, as good as can be expected; he's taken this all pretty personally, which makes sense as he knows every-" Kari stopped a minute as a thought suddenly occurred to her.  
  
"L.... you aren't suggesting, seriously, that J is Kira?!"  
  
"It's probable. He has the means to do everything that Kira has done and without making anyone suspicious. If he is Kira, then K's theory places you as a possible accomplice based on information."  
  
"I'd never help a murderer! Especially not a psychopath like Kira!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"That remains to be seen." L said calmly.  
  
 _Damn him, he's sharper then I originally thought. Jager might be the closer threat, but L is more dangerous._  
  
"Don't assume anything about me L or you might find yourself on a wrong assumption that could cost you time." Kari said a bit more calmly, there was only a trace of anger in her voice; just enough to throw L off into thinking she was still steaming over his accusation.   
  
 _That you suspect my involvement at the least means I need to change things up a bit so that attention is drawn to Kira, but away from me as Kira._  
  


 

"I don't know if he told you this, but only J and a select remaining four have access to personal information on members. All people who are close to him; I'm not one of the four though."  
  
" I see."   
  
 _Like as not though you would like to be. Having the access would make it easier for you to get the information you need as Kira to all but run the organization._ L thought to himself.  
  
"I'm not high enough in rank for that sort of privilege."  
  
 _Even if we are friends... Jager hasn't told me the code just yet. Once I get it, I won't have to hack into the system. It will take some time though before I'm able to rise in rank._  
  
A short time later, L sat half in a chair, half out, watching the video that had aired on TV stations around the U.S. only an hour ago, having gotten an original copy.  
  
 _If what Kari says is true, then she would have to hack into the system to get the personal information that she'd need as Kira, but J assured me before she was even accepted into the organization that she didn't have those kind of hacking talent. Either she lied to him about it or the real Kira is near the top. Just what is your next move Kira? Who is the next victim?_  L wondered as he got up to get some sugar for the cup of tea he held, stirring in a couple spoonfuls before sitting back down as he took a sip.  
  
 _The broad cast made you seem bent on revenge, but it's not just about that and you're almost nothing like Light. Your goals are not as clear cut though you made it obvious you would kill me if you had the chance. There's still the question of location; it's obvious now that you're within the borders of the United States since Linder hasn't contacted me from Japan about the broad cast being there or in any other country I'm having her listen for._  L didn't start at the sound of a door opening and closing behind him as he stared at the video that spoke quietly, as if he could find any trace of a clue within the words.  
  


 

"Anything?" L asked after taking another sip of his tea.  
  
"No, each of the tapes sent were postmarked locally. I got all of them and the envelopes, but each tape is exactly the same and there's no evidence either other then the fingerprints of the various mail carriers." Rester said, L said nothing as Rester set the envelopes on a small table before him.  
  
"Did you have any trouble with the authorities?"  
  
"Some, there are a few who are pretty confident they could find Kira if they had half the chance. The members of the old task force have called in as well, offering help." L sipped his tea, his expressionless wide eyes gazing over the envelopes, each postmarked with different dates, times and places.  
  
"Contact J, tell him I want to speak with him on a secure line."  
  
"Yes sir." Rester left the room.  
  
 _All the technology around us, it's easy to assume some of the most advanced was used, but what if you didn't Kira? Could you slip by unnoticed?_ Rester came back into the room and handed L a phone.  
  
"Is the line secure?" L asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is anyone around?"  
  
"No. What's this about L? It's two in the morning; even I have to sleep some time." J said gruffly.  
  
"Do you keep any written records?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm the only one who sees them. Where are you going with this?"  
  


 

"Kira traveled all over the U.S. to deliver the tapes. Each is postmarked almost exactly two or three weeks apart. As many copies as there are, Kira would have mailed them off sooner; completeting the task in a week, give or take a few days. Why the delay? The only logical reasoning is that, unlike most, Kira didn't fly to every place; doing so would leave behind a paper trail."  
  
"You mean Kira drove from place to place?"  
  
"Possible, or used several other means to get each spot. It would be less costly which only leads me to believe that Kira doesn't have unlimited funds."  
  
"Your point?" J asked with some impatience, knowing full well that only L and a lucky few had that kind of resource.   
  
"Considering the targets and the places, it's safe to assume that Kira lives near one of the places hit. I've sent you a list of all the places the tapes were sent." J was silent as he moved from the window of his bedroom to the personal computer that sat in one corner of the room. He logged on and checked his mail, opening an unmarked e-mail that contained the list:  
  
Augusta, Maine  
Verobeach, Florida  
Los Angelos, California  
New York City, New York  
Oklahoma City, Oklahoma  
Tuscaloosa, Alabama  
James Town, Virginia  
Mindin, Nebraska  
Breckenridge, Texas  
Colorado Springs, Colorado  
Honolulu, Hawaii    
Omaha, Alaska  
Washington D.C., Washington D.C.  
Kansas City, Missouri  
Chicago, Illinois  
Chorpus Christi, Texas   
Lexington, Kentucky  
Wichita, Kansas  
Scheveport, Louisiana  
Topeka, Kansas  
Orlando, Florida   
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Salt Lake City, Utah   
Butte, Montana  
  
"An interesting list, diversified definitely." Jager said after a moment, studying the list.  
  
"I have a theory that each place means something to Kira. If that's true, and you know your crew well, then you should be able to see a pattern."  
  
"Not at two in the morning. I'll let you know if I find anything after I look over the list again. I need to get some sleep first." Jager hung up the phone, but didn't go back to bed; rather, he stared out the window of his apartment at the inky blackness. Doubts nagging at his tired mind that refused to settle. He knew he'd not rest easy until Kira was caught.


	8. Nightmare

Kari nearly knocked over both phones as she reached for the black phone as it rang.  
  
 _Damn it._  She thought groggily, sitting up as she pulled the phone towards her.  
  
"Hello." She said clearly, despite having just been woken up.  
  
"Kari." Kari's mind cleared instantly at the sound of Jager's voice.  
  
"Jager, what's up?"  
  
"I have to tell you. L is getting suspicious of you."  
  
"What?! I thought... you said there weren't any suspects."  
  
"There aren't, not yet, but I'm beginning to wonder myself. I want to discuss this, but in a place where only we know. You know where I mean right?"  
  
"Yeah.... I do." Kari said hesitantly, she felt a chill go through her. Could he know?  
  
 _What tipped him off?_  Kari hung up the phone, quickly throwing her stuff together, she had a rather long trip to take because she had to make sure no one followed her. It took her three days before she finally approached her destination; in the middle of the Flint Hills, covered in grass to hide it from prying eyes, was a small cavern. It was six feet deep into one of the many hills. Jager was waiting for her, he had a small pack, as she did, slung over one should and was also dressed completely in black, just as she was.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"K has suspected for a while that you might be Kira."  
  
"You had me come all the way here for this?" Kari asked a bit exasperatedly.  
  
"What do you mean? Did you know?"

 

  
  
"Yes, I know what K suspects. I also know that while L does as well he wants proof and to have that he needs to corner me with the Death Note, much like he did Light." Jager's emerald eyes widened slightly at the implication and information.  
  
"Yes Jager, I knew Light Yagami, the first Kira."   
  
"You know what this means, if L finds out you knew Light."  
  
"Yeah, that would mean he'd come after me. I've left no trace that I knew Kira after I heard of his death." Jager clinched his hands at his sides, his eyes darkening as he narrowed them slightly at her.  
  
"Was that when you decided you would avenge him?"  
  
"Perhaps, but tell me something first, why do you suspect me as Kira?"  
  
"The list of cities, each one was personal except the last. You've either been to the city or want to visit it. You told me once that your brother lived in Colorado, your father had friends in Kansas City, you went to college in Wichita, your last mentor lived in Maine and your first in Virginia. You once visited Chicago and, at the age of four, California. You've also visited both places in Texas and not only is the organization's headquarters in Florida, but you also have relatives there too.... You could have slipped by me though. I almost suspected K from the list, but there was one place that was on there that made me rethink everything. Omaha, Nebraska. You told me you'd once gone with your dad, uncle and cousins when you were a young teenager." Kari said nothing as she met his gaze calmly.  
  
"S was looking at you when she died, wasn't she?" Jager asked, but Kari still said nothing.  
  
"I'm right aren't I? You're the one L fears... that we've been hunting... you killed them... S... N 7.... D 2.... You're Kira aren't you?" Kari didn't answer, instead, she reached into her small pack and withdrew a black notebook, the Death Note. Jager's eyes widened as fear swept through him.  
  
 _She is... I... I'm going to die...._  Jager's heard raced as a slight smile touched her lips.  
  


 

"Yes Jager, I am Kira. and now that you know..." A pen appeared in her hand and she opened the book.  
  
"No!" A voice rang out, causing her and Jager to turn around; near the entrance was a figure dressed in long, brown robes, the hood up so that the identity of the figure was hidden. Kira moved towards the newcomer.  
  
"You can't stop me!" Kira growled.  
  
"What the?!" Jager asked as he watched the two, completely confused for a moment; he recognized that figure who drew a dagger; its hilt covered in various dragons of all colors. The dagger soared through the air, quicker then the eye, striking the pen and shattering it; ink spilling everywhere.  
  
"Little fool, I can always get another! You would throw away such a valuable thing for his life?!?" Kira shouted at the figure, who lowered her hood; it was Kari and suddenly it all made sense to Jager as the one near him became a black, figureless shadow, losing all of its features.  
  
"He is well worth the risk. Be gone now." Kari said. The featureless Kira gave a shriek.  
  
"This isn't over!" It then vanished. Jager blinked, he knew now that it was nothing more then a dream, in a sense, but how much was reality and what was dream?  
  
"I'm sorry about this Jager. You know I would never hurt you intentionally." Kari said. Jager nodded, though still shaken from the experience. Kari moved over to him, he met her half way, near the cave's entrance.   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"I felt it."  
  


 

"After all this time, we finally meet here for the first time."  
  
"Heh. Yeah, funny isn't it? That we'd meet in person first." Kari said with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah, just what was that I saw? It didn't look or feel like any spirit or demon I've ever encountered before."  
  
"Well, it wasn't a spirit or demon. It was a creature I call a Nightmare."  
  
"Very funny." Jager said.  
  
"I'm serious, Nightmares are not spirits on their own, but are born from the negative parts of the soul of a person. They take many forms so it can be hard to tell what Nightmare comes from what person."  
  
"It listened to you... why?"  
  
"I took a gamble there; the gamble being that it was from me. Had it not been I would have had to use force to get rid of it." Kari raised her hood once more and turned, starting to leave.  
  
"Wait, I have one more question." Jager said, Kari stopped.  
  
"Did the Nightmare speak the truth?" Kari turned her head to look at him.  
  
"I do not know if it did or not. They are not known to be honest or dishonest, but merely twist things so that fear, which they feed on, is brought out of their victims. Whether or not it spoke the truth is for you to decide." Jager opened his eye, sunlight pouring onto his face being the cause of the abrupt end to the dream. As he sat up he realized it was beginning to fade from his mind.

 

  
  
 _Damn._  Jager blinked in the harsh light. He looked at the clock that hung above his computer. It was nearly ten thirty. He dressed quickly as his eyes adjusted to the light, a red flag with two black spots, the organization's logo, bounced around the screen of the computer as the screensaver.  
  
 _I didn't log off..._ Jager thought, his footsteps soundless on the brown carpet. He moved the mouse and the screensaver vanished instantly to reveal the list of cities that L had sent him earlier that morning.  
  
 _That's right... L woke me up at about two just to send me that list. It must have been that list that was the cause of the "dream" I had. Why can't I remember it now? I feel as if I was told an awful truth, but if that's true, what was it?_  He stared at the list as if it would speak to him, telling him what he wanted to know.  
  
 _Omaha.... why does that ring a bell? Why do I feel as if it is the key to discovering who Kira is?_  Jager sighed, logging out and shutting down his computer.   
  
Less then two miles away Kari paced the hotel room, glancing at the black phone every now and then in apprehension, but the phone stayed silent. Kari rummaged through her suitcase to bring out the Death Note. she'd taken no chances with it; it was just as dangerous to carry the thing as not to. She'd kept it close, even when she'd stopped for gas; not once had it been out of her reach. Now she stood at the foot of the hotel bed, wondering nervously, and with dread, if she should get rid of Jager.  
  
 _No, I can't, not without bringing suspicion down on my head. Suspicion would be on me and K only; we're the only ones who know that Jager is J and that he is the commander, not to mention being so close to him. There's also the fact that he's my closes friend... and I love him... working for him has grated on my nerves lately, but I can't let my emotions stop me from working with him, not even as I am forced to take down his closest friends and my comrades._  Kari repacked the Death Note as well as some other things.  
  
 _I remember too well the fear in his eyes; that Nightmare did a number on him. Apparently he fears that I might be Kira and kill him; just how am I supposed to deal with that? Knowing that he trusts me, but fears me as Kira. I only wish I knew what I should do; especially if he remembers the dream._  Kari finished packing up the rest of her things and left the hotel; leaving a cash tip for the maid that would come to clean. It was the least thing on her mind just then as she made her way across the parking lot to her car. She unlocked the trunk and tossed in her suitcase. She slammed the trunk shut and nearly jumped a foot when she heard her name called.  
  
"Kari!" Kari turned around and saw Jager as he was making his way towards her.  
  
 _Crap! What's he doing here?!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I will post the next 'book' that comes. This series follows the format of the original manga in its design (coming in books & having only 7 chapters each).


End file.
